Shadow VS Freddy Fazbear
Shadow VS Freddy Fazbear is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, It will feature Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog and Freddy Fazbear from Five Night's at Freddy. DescriptionEdit Sonic the Hedgehog VS Five Night's at Night! Two Dark characters fighting to death! Can the Ultimate LifeForm defect the robotic bear? InterludeEdit Wiz: When you say a black hedgehog fight against the robotic bear, that is most darkess character. Boomstick: ''' Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate lifeform.' Wiz: And Freddy Fazbear, The animtrnoics bear. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow Edit Wiz: Over 50 years in Sonic the Hedgehog universe, shadow the hedgehog was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form from Black Arm DNA. Boomstick: That I'm not sorry that he wants to destroy the universe. Wiz: After that, Shadow was a rival to Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2. (cue Boss - Part 2 - Sonic Colors Music Extended Final Boss - Part 2 - Sonic Colors Music Extended) Boomstick: However he can go at the same speed as Sonic and Silver, but he can run and skate. Wiz: But that's not all, he can use the Homing Attack and- Boomstick: And The Spin Dash. ''' Wiz: ---Right... However he can use the Chaos Force's. '''Boomstick: Like the Chaos Control, Chaos Spear and don't forget the most powerful attack's. The Chaos Blast. Wiz: Also he can teleport, but whatever it takes to be a anit-hero. Boomstick: A ANIT-HERO!?! Wiz: *Sigh* The Sonic Network Page Wiki, Yes they get it. Boomstick: Right than, he use his bike from his own game and his M19. ''' Wiz: But Shadow being a 2nd best sonic character. Shadow is still--- '''Boomstick: BADASS!!! Wiz: Right... Shadow: I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Freddy Fazbear Edit Boomstick: Do you know why Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is one of the scary place. ''' Wiz: If you're talking about people gettng stuffed into a freddy fazbear animatronics, and yes that's why Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is one of the scary place. '''Boomstick: Right... Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the main attraction of the place and yes... he's is one of the animatronics who wants to stuff the night guards in a freddy fazbear suit. Boomstick: Okay.. than.. (cue Nights at Nopeville Five Nights at Nopeville) Wiz: He can teleport and hides mostly in the dark, actually. Boomstick: And the microphone... Wiz: But he can seems to leave it in the show stages. Freddy teleports to the office and jumpscares the player. DEATH BATTLE!Edit Shadow was skating in Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, he saw a brown animtronic bear just behind him. Shadow starts at his fighting pose to get ready the fight. Shadow: There you are, you're the freddy fazbear I heard right? Freddy Fazbear looked at Shadow. Freddy Fazbear: Yes, I'm a gooooo-ooood friend, Freddy Fazbear. Shadow: Good, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. *Start his fighting pose* The Ultimate Lifeform! Freddy Fazbear: Shadow?... Huh?.. such a good name for a black hedgehog like you. FIGHT! Shadow teleports to hit freddy but shadow miss it, freddy Fazbear tackle Shadow, until shadow kicks through the animtroinc bear chest. But until fazbear teleports behind shadow. Freddy Fazbear: JOIN US! SHADOW! Fazbear grabs shadow head, then throws him against the window, breaking it. Fazbear screams and shadow teleports to spin dash throught fazbear chest 4 times, and homing attack at fazbear head. Until fazbear grabs shadow and teleports to the Dining Area and throws shadow at the table. Shadow kicks fazbear head and use chaos control. Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Then Shadow spin dash through fazbear belley, which it went through fazbear belley. Leaving his endoskeleton shown. Shadow trys to kick fazbear, but fazbear teleports and hide. Shadow: Huh?... Where are you?... Freddy Fazbear: Right, here. Suddenly, Fazbear attacks Shadow and bites his head. But he teleports behind fazbear. Shadow kicks aside through fazbear back and send him in the wall, which shadow unleashed his chaos spear at fazbear. Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! Then Fazbear was hit by shadow chaos blast, which it hits the bear a lot. Shadow then unleashed his chaos blast. Shadow: Time to finsih THIS! Freddy Fazbear: No! You're the one who will died! Fazbear then trys to tackle at Shadow, but it too late. That shadow then unleashed his chaos blast. Shadow: CHAOS BLAST! That the place was in fire and the fazbear suit begins to burn. Shadow: Yes... I did it! KO! ResultsEdit Boomstick: WOW! Didn't see that coming. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear didn't had a better armory to counter shadow's. Boomstick: Also since, shadow lost against sonic two times, there's no way shadow could surrive the fight between fazbear. Wiz: Also, shadow was once a king accodring in the sonic comic. That if shadow didn't use his M19, he can still beat the fazbear anytime. Boomstick: Looks like shadow just made fazbear couldn't bear this fight. Wiz: The winner, is Shadow the Hedgehog. TriviaEdit *This is a second death battle will be a video game fight. *This is the first death battle is being release in friday, since we setting every death battle in monday, wednesday and friday.